April Fools
by Heart.4.Life
Summary: On April Fools day, Draco shows Hermione his true colours. But is it just a prank or something completely different? One-Shot


__

Hey Guys.

_Just a little One-Shot for the weekend. Sorry for not updating "Never Letting Go." Chapter 6 is just being edited and will be up ASAP. _

_Just got inspired to write a little April Fools one just because I'm bored and have nothing else to do! I am writing this in Wordpad, so no spell and grammer check. Sorry! Just bear with me!  
P.S I know that they probably aren't even in school when April Fools is but they are for my fic. Okay? Good. Continue._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was days like these that I'm glad that Fred and George left school.

It was the legendary April Fools, so no doubt we all would be watching our backs.  
I grabbed my wand from my beside table and cautiously opened my bed curtains. Nothing jumped out at me.

Good.

The rest of my roomates were still asleep, a plus. I gripped my wand and planted my feet on the cold ground. A shiver ran up my spine but still, nothing grabbed me from underneath. I stood up straight and walked slowly to the bathroom.

This was where last years prank was pulled on me.  
I had gotten into the shower and forgotten to charm it to see if it had a spell apon it. Unfortnatly for me my roommates thought it would be funny if they charmed the water to come out at green dye.

So all April Fools I had to walk around the school with my hair the colour of my enemy house. All day I had to try and cover it up, but I never succedded. I tried to hide in the Common Room but it still never hid the fact that I had green hair.  
The Slytherins had teased me dreadfully, Malfoy especially. Whereever I walked they would taunt me.

"You'd never be a Slytherin you filthy little Mudblood!" That was one of Malfoys' many taunts. I continued to ignore him and tried not to blush. Red and green do not go well together.

I taped my wand at every available pranking place. The sink, the tap, the shower door, the shower nozzel thing, even the tiles.  
I would not tollerate another embarasing April Fools day. Everything seemed fine as nothing flashed red, telling me that it was charmed.

I turned the water on first, making sure it really was water before hopping in. It was.

_Thank Merlin!_

I shredded off my pyjamas and hopped into the shower stall, making sure that the bathroom door was locked. I washed my hair with my shampoo and conditionor, making sure it was actually was what it was supposed to do. I felt nothing unusal happening to my hair, a plus.

I spent the next half-an hour making sure that everything I used in my shower wasn't charmed. Nothing was so I had been frantic and cautious over nothing. But I suppose if I hadn't checked it probably would have been charmed.

I got out of the shower, checking my towel as well. I used my wand to dry my hair automatically. I had more promblems to deal with than wet hair. I wrapped my towel securely around myself and holding onto it tight before I went and got changed.

One positive thing that was sure to come out of today was that it was a Saturday. Which means no classes like Potions where someone could put one wrong ingredient into your potion without you knowing and that could make the classroom explode! But it still doesn't rule out Harry and Ron replacing my wand with a fake one that George and Fred had hadhadmass produced. At any stage today my wand just might become a rubber chicken.

I was so cautious that I even checked my clothes. But they weren't so I got changed into my black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I was feeling chilly so I put on my grey hooded jumper. Then, grabbing my wand I walked out the dorm door to the Great Hall. A few people were awake as I wandered through the corridors. I walked through the Great Hall doors and was surprised to see that Malfoy was already seated and eating. Usually he never enters until Eleven on weekends. It was Nine O'clock now.

How odd.

What was more odd was that as soon as I opened the doors he stopped eating his toast and looked straight at me. His grey eyes were boring into mine. With no sneer or smirk apon his face it was very strange. I shook off the feeling and continued walking towards my table.

I was thankful that Ginny was up so I wouldn't have to sit alone.

"Hey Ginny," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey Herm," she said, looking at the_ Daily Prophet_.

"Have any pranks reached you yet?" I asked her, grabbing a couple of pieces of toast.

"Not yet. But I'm sure that they are bound to reach me soon. What about you?" she told me, taking a bite out of her egg.

"Not yet. So far I have escaped another day of green hair," I grinned at her. She choked on her egg, laughing.

"Thank Merlin. You didn't look good with green hair," she giggled at me.

"I know! And the Slytherins were unbearable!" We laughed together. Looking back at it now with a friend, it was pretty funny. But at the time it was down right embarrasing. I never did find out who did it though. They are lucky, if I ever found out they would wish they had never been born!

"Have you got any plans for Ron and Harry?" I asked her, pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yes," she said mysterily, "and you'll just have to wait and see."

"You are very evil!" I laugh at her.

"I know," she grinned happily at me.

Harry and Ron then took their time walking through the Great Hall. They were laughing and so far, hadn't been pranked.

"Hey guys. Had any pranks yet?" Ginny asked them as they sat down.

"No. But we did get Neville," Ron said laughing.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" I asked.

"We hid his plant. You know, the big one that he always keeps on his bedside table?" Harry asked. Ginny and I nodded. If Neville could take that plant to the bathroom he would! "Well we put it under an Invisibilty charm so he couldn't see it. You should have see his face when he saw it wasn't there! He was pulling out everything in his trunk and running around the whole 7th year dorm! It was hilarious!"

Then Ron and Harry just glanced at each other and started cracking up again! Ginny and I started laughing. But we weren't laughing at the prank. It was Ron and Harry. Ron was laughing so hard you couldn't tell his skin from his hair and Harry had to take his glasses off and he started banging his head on the table from laughter. Then ron was almost on the ground he was laughing so much! They looked like a bunch of lunatics!

After a few minutes they had calmed down enough to produce proper words. Before they were only addmitting "Gurhh" and "Barants." Not the most easy to understand.

"Um, okay. You alright?" I asked them when they could finally sit still.

"Erm, yes. But I just wished Colin was there so he could taken a photo."

"So you got rid of the charm then?" Ginny asked.

"No. It removes itself at midday. You know the rule. If you prank after midday the fool is you? So he's probably still looking for it," Ron explained looking still red in the face, but proud at the same time.

"Ah, very nice," I said grinning at them.

Soon the Great Hall started filling in. Many students were doing one of three things. One: pulling a prank on someone. Two: Getting pranked on. Or Three: Laughing at the people getting pranked on.

Luckily I still had yet to be pranked. I had no pranks to pull because I know the embarassment that one might cause. When Harry, Ron and Ginny decided to go flying I decided to head off to the Library. I walked through the corridors cautiously. I was ducking and dogding all the random hexes and jinxs that seemed to fly from all directions. In the end I just erected a shield charm to protect me. It made it much easier to get to the Library.

I opened the doors, wand still firmly in place and shield charm still protecting me. The Library was empty, except from Madam Pince who was still putting books away. I grabbed a book on magical animals and walked to my usual table at the back of the Library. I was undisturbed for a while before I heard the doors being opened again. I kept on reading, trying to ignore the person who's footsteps seemed to be coming closer towards me. My eyes had to look up from my book when they pulled up a chair across from me and sat down. I had to gasp.

Draco fucking Malfoy was sitting across from me.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Is there a reason that you sat here?" I asked him coldly.

"Now, now Granger. That isn't the way to speak to a fellow student," he says sweetly at me.

"No. But it is the way I speak to people I hate Malfoy. And you? You are at the top of that list," I reply, my eyes glaring at him.

"How rude!" He says, shocked.

"You'll live," I sneer at him.

"Maybe I won't," he said, leaning in towards me.

Why couldn't he just leave me the hell alone?

"Oh, I think you will. Maybe it won't be a happy and painless life. But'll you'll live. But just to set the record straight, Malfoy, when you die, I hope you suffer for a long and painful time," I tell him coldly, leaning towards him as well so our faces were mere centimetres away.

His face fell. He geniunely looked hurt. His eyes seemed to search mine. As if looking for a lie between my words. But as he found none and his face seemed to fall further. He moved back and got up.

"I guess some people can never get over grudges," he said softly before walking away.

Umm, okay. I was not expecting that. On the list of "Things to Expect Malfoy To Do" that wasn't even on it. It was on the "Things I wish Malfoy would say." Although, now, that he _had_ said it. It really didn't make me feel any better. In fact. It made me feel worse. I sat there, contemplating what he meant for a few minutes before I got up and ran, trying to find where Malfoy could have gone.

The Library was a big place but I managed to find him within minutes. But when he came insight I wasn't sure what to do now that I had found him.

"Um. Malfoy?" I asked uneasily. He looked up sharply from his book, his face blank.

"What do you want Granger?" he sneered at me.

"I wanted to apologize," I said softly, walking towards him. I sat next to him and I saw him flinch.

"For what?"

"For saying something that no-one should ever have to hear. I should never have told you that I wanted you to die. As much as I _dislike_ you that doesn't give me any right to say that to you. So, I'm sorry," I explained. He looked away from my face and stared into the thin air.

"It's been said."

"What did you mean "_I guess some people can never get over grudges?_" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"You really want to know?" He asked me, looking me square in the eyes.

"Yes." But I wasn't really sure.

"For the last 6 years I have hated your guts. But when we came back to school the way I looked at you seemed to change. Every day I saw you my feelings of hate towards you decreased and my feelings of love _increased_."

Okay, I'm tottaly confused. Was he suggesting what I thought he was suggesting?

"Every little thing that I used to hate you for just made me like you more. Little things, like putting your hand up in class for every question. Or just walking through the Great Hall doors. Even barricking for Potters' team made me like you. I knew that you could never _ever_ like me back I kept it a secret. I kept it a secret from everyone. I thought that maybe I could wait it out till end of year and just forget about you. But you seemed to follow me every where! You even haunted my dreams!" He told me.

Yeah. This was the most unexpected thing I ever expected Malfoy to do. But he looked oh, so adorable in his white collared shirt and his dark leg hug...stop right there.

Rewind.

Did I just think Malfoy was cute. Urgh! No! This is not happening to me!

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione?" Malfoy asked, waving hishand in front of my face, pulling me out of my own little world.

"Um, sorry. Lost concentration," I said, blushing and looking down.

"So, in short. I love you," he said sincerely.

Oh My God! Oh my Merlin and Agrippa! Oh my God, oh my God. OH MY GOD! I was not expecting those three words! Never! I think it was then I started hyperventilating.

"Hermione. Hermione. Breathe! Breathe!" He exclaimed.

I looked straight into his clear gray eyes which were shining with fear. I calmed slightly. I tried takingdeep breaths but they came out haggard. My throat seemed restricted of air, like it was closing up. I closed my eyes and pretended that Malfoy wasn't cupping my face, trying to get me to breathe. I thought happy things, things that made me calm. Things like my mother, and Crookshanks. I took anothe deep breath and I could feel my heart rate slowly. After I felt calm enough to handle Malfoy I opened my eyes. His face was right across from mine, our face was mere millimetres from each other.

I gasped. "Please don't let this be a prank," I whispered as he leant in.

Our lips touched ever so softly, it was so soft I wasn't sure it had happened at all. I whimpered. Malfoy cupped my face again, his smooth soft hands gripping me softly. He leant in again, this time with more force. His lips molded against mine with such passion and lust I had to believe in him. Our lips seemed to match each other, they seemed to know exactly what we wanted. It was as if we were made for each other.

He pulled away from me but pulled me closer for a hug.

"Please don't tell me this is a dream," I whisper into his ear.

"It is, now wake up," he whispers into my ear and I freeze. "Wake up Hermione."

With a gasp I sit up straight out of bed. Gasping and sweating I sat up. I looked around me, I was in my room and it was early morning. It was only a dream after all.

_Aww damn. _

* * *

_Hahaha. Aren't I just evil? _

_I thought it was a good simple One-Shot for the weekend while I have access to the internet. So review and tell me how you liked it.  
And don't worry, the next chapter of "Never Letting Go" will be up ASAP. It just isn't on this computer. Sorry! _

_Love Heart._


End file.
